Two is better than one
by Broken in silence
Summary: When there's more than two hearts involved somebody always loses...rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing all Characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_Author note- Iris this all for you so if you don't like this or the start of the story I will delete it and start over….._

_**Chapter- I need your help**_

The world once again came crashing down around her…Bonnie felt on the verge of a breakdown the padded room was calling her name, her best friends each now shared a common entity Bonnie had grown to distaste and half-heartedly tolerant.

Katherine had blown into town, Caroline was now undead-Elena was still very much involved with both Salvatore Brothers lives and affairs; and their Bonnie was smack dab right in the middle of this supernatural disaster that she wanted no part of.

The mystic falls carnival left Bonnie Bennett in a strange and unfamiliar position, her best friend was now a vampire, and it was partly her fault.

She set Damon on fire and if it wasn't for Elena reminding her that she wasn't that person she would have killed him and she would've been okay with it and that scares her.

A week after the carnival Bonnie found that life wasn't so black and white and even good people make deals with the devil.

Bonnie sat on the porch as the pale creature in all black approached her steps his beautiful ice blue eyes were intensely trained on her. Damon came to a stop making his way half way up the stairs… he wasn't sure whether he wanted revenge for her sitting him a blaze but that's something he'll think on later.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie stepped closer to the porch stairs arms crossed. Damon took a step back wary for a moment. "First ground rules… no freaky voodoo mind Jedi tricks, I just wanna talk"

"Well, talk already before I agree to these ground rules."

Damon brought his left foot that was still placed firmly on the step to the porch tightening his jaw he couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"I need your help" Damon rolled eyes his as he said this.

Bonnie shook her head as if she hadn't heard him correctly. "Did you just say you need me?"

"Sadly, yes… you're the only other person besides Stefan, who is strong enough to help me find Katherine and stop her"

"But you love Katherine, so why should I believe you all of sudden want to stop her"

Damon gazed darkened on her as he licked his lips. "Look. Listen all you have to do is use your little witchy powers find her and I'll take it from there"

"No, if I help you we do this together, because I don't trust you"

Damon smirks out of annoyance. "Touché, witch"

Bonnie finally relaxed uncrossing her arms she wanted to kill Katherine for what she did to Caroline. "So when do you wanna start, looking for the slutty ex?"

"I was thinking tonight right now, which means we have to go"

Bonnie frowns rethinking helping him. what if it was trap and he's only going to deliver her to Katherine as a prize.

"Umm, maybe we should-" Bonnie swallows hard when the vampire crowded her personal space his ice blues dug into her seeing the doubt fill in those olive green eyes that played brave.

"Wait, don't be afraid little witch, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already"

Damon only stared at her, his threat was callous yet it wasn't cold and his voice was calmed not vicious.

Bonnie's face reminded blank and unfazed at his threat because they've been there done that and frankly she didn't take him seriously some part of her knew he didn't mean it but that he was still capable of it.

"Alright fine let's go" Bonnie shrugged brushing off some of the doubt she was feeling but she needed something form him first. "You have to promise me that, you have my back, and I mean against anyone" Bonnie held out her hand for him to shake it.

Damon smirked. "I promise" Damon says the words with little enthusiasm. "Your suppose to shake my hand, so that I know we have a deal"

"And just for fun, why don't we pinky square, spite in each other's hand and give each other a tap on the ass while we're at it" the sarcasm in his tone was astounding.

Bonnie frowns disgust and annoyed. "You spite in my palm and I'll slap you"

"Oh, Bonnie I love it when we flirt like this"

"I really don't like you" she says dryly.

"You're not the first or only so…don't go feeling all special"

"Do we have a deal and this time make me believe you"

Damon steps closer to her looking her directly in the eyes. "Yes, I'll have your back I'll protect you… you saved my life and I know that wasn't easy for you, so I owe you"

"That includes Katherine, Damon you have to have my back against her too"

Damon swallows hard sighing. "I know"

Bonnie and Damon nod at each other they didn't trust each other but maybe they can learn too.

"So enough with the tender moment, my car or yours" Damon smirked at her with a devilish wink of the eye.

"Mines, definitely mines"

They drive over to where ever the hell Katherine might possibly be. and it was awkward it was the first time they were alone together without any interference, no crowds of people, no Elena or Stefan, it was just them.

The energy in the car could be described as unresolved sexual tension and not just the fact that they could barely stand each other.

Bonnie turns on the radio because the silence is deifying. "Stop that's where were going"

"You do know I'm seventeen"

"Your age is not important, what you say is"

Damon clears his throat. "We're gonna pretend to be a happy couple in love looking for our old friend Katherine, who happens to frequent this Bar."

"I sense a but somewhere in there"

"Tonight your Elena and I am Stefan" Damon broods his brow. "Is this broody enough…do I capture Stefan's tortured look"

Bonnie forces her amusement away stiffing her face from laughter.

"So we pretend to be Stefan and Elena looking for Katherine, which draws her out of hiding sooner "Damon holds his finger up. "Ding, Ding, give the witch a prize… sorry all out of broomsticks" Damon taunts.

Bonnie rolls her green eyes that had a soft golden light reflect every so often especially when her emotions got the best of her.

"Instead of pretending why don't you just compel someone?"

Damon had a flicker of guilt for the kid Caroline killed all because he used compulsion to learn a secret. "Because I'd rather not…end of discussion"

Bonnie and Damon each get out of the car heading for the door.

"alright, act like you love baby" Damon smirked pulling her close. "Don't call me baby" Bonnie walked off head of Damon who trailed closely behind her slapping her ass.

"I see Stefan do stuff like that to Elena all the time, there kinky" Damon smirked at her whispering; Bonnie's scolded eyes burned on him for his childish behavior he was enjoying this too much.

Damon held his head feeling a migraine panting heavily. "So uncalled for" Bonnie shook her head. "I beg to differ"

Bonnie and Damon argue all the way to the front door waving their fingers and insults at each other.

"She's a spite fire isn't she?" The husky guy asked looking at Bonnie like a piece of meat, it was obvious from the stall beer on his breath and grease stains on his shirt that he was quite at home in this bar and that he would also be the perfect person to get information from.

Bonnie grunts turning to the guy. "Hi, I'm Elena and this is…this is my boyfriend Stefan and we're looking for our old friend Katherine, we heard she comes here a lot."

Bonnie said this through gritted teeth while Damon smiled amused with his hand at her waist.

"Well, Kat isn't here right now but she's sure to show up sometime tonight"

Damon nudged Bonnie. "Does she have a specific time she comes?"

The husky man laughs. "She normally blows through here wherever it pleases her"

"Yep, that's Katherine always doing what the fuck she wants and screw everybody else" Damon nostrils were flared his love and hate for her was pushing through.

So Bonnie elbows him.

"Thank you" Damon and Bonnie went inside his hand still at her waist. "You can move your hand now."

"But it's grown so attached" He did that eye-brow thing he did when he flirted.

Bonnie smiled a giddy smile faking excitement. "Either remove it yourself or lose it permanently"

His charm does not work on her, and that's something he simply cannot understand. "There's an empty table." Damon pulled the young witch closer she was catching the eyes of half the men in the bar and he was feeling protective.

He pulled out the chair closest to the wall leading to the adjacent restrooms it put her out of view of most of the sleaze balls who couldn't keep their eyes off her.

What she was wearing didn't help the sheer-black spaghetti strap tank top that hovered slightly above her happy trail only made worse by her low rise skin tight midnight indigo colored jeans that made the men thank God and her parents for her being born.

Damon exhaled heavily he was man after all. "You should really learn to ware more less fitting clothes"

"I'm not a nun Damon …and what's wrong with what I got on?"

Damon shrugs."Nothing, it's just that it's not appropriate for a place like this…especially with guys like them"

Damon looks out at the crowd of shifty guys who were averting there gaze from him as they peaked at the beautiful girl in his company.

Bonnie ignored the man and Damon's obvious discomfort about them ogling her. "What finally made you want to go after Katherine?" she was curious about his motives.

"Revenge of course, the bitch broke my heart so I wanna rip out hers….is that what you wanna hear"

"You would have to have a heart in order for someone to break it" Bonnie pouted her lips at him condescendingly.

Damon fake laughs. "Funny, you're so hee-lirious, she deserves to have her slutty, manipulative bitchy heart ripped out and stomped on." his voice honest and not sarcastic as the words flew from them.

Bonnie saw from his soft and hardened features that she really did a number on him, Damon's love for Katherine was no excuse and it excuses none of his actions just because he did them all in the name of love but she could see a little of herself in Damon, when it's come to some of her on self-destructive choices and actions especially against him.

And as Bonnie made this realization she checked back into the conversation. Damon was going on and on about how is father loved Stefan more, or How Katherine only blew back into town to get the saintly Stefan back, oh and mostly importantly how Elena doesn't want him… and while he babblers on Bonnie thinks the Elena/Katherine situation he brought on himself for Pete sakes man go after someone who's not with your brother first.

"God your whiny" Bonnie rolled her eyes interrupting his spew. Damon leaned in inches from her mouth closing the space in between them with his body. "Am whiny, Am whiny" Damon asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"That's what I just said, you just go on, on, about this person doesn't love me yada, yada" Damon interrupted._ "_Well at least I know how to express myself, I don't go around setting people on fire, when life gets to hard" Damon mocked.

"No you just murder them, and that was _one time" _she threw her hands up in defense whining.

Damon shrugs licking his lips_. "_Guilty I kill, but you still set me fire?_"_

"I apologize, but you kind of deserved it, you were being an ass" Bonnie pouts innocently.

He looks at her finally seeing past the visage of the unbreakable strength that she hid behind in order to protect herself from the likes of people like him, _monsters who only want what they want and be damned anybody else_.

Damon blinks wildly at her. "We should eat while we wait for my slutty ex, you like ribs right"

"I love ribs" she smiles at Damon amazingly this shocks them both because he smiles back.

Bonnie distastes Damon he knows this but what she doesn't know is that he didn't know what he felt towards her; it wasn't hate or love or tolerance but it was something. She was something.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_Author's Note- This chapter is basically me establishing the characters emotional states and In this Chapter I sort of started the triangle by making connections but this Chappie was really about how the characters were feeling I really don't want to rush things...thanks for the reviews._

_**Chapter- The beginning of trust and friendships**_

Damon and Bonnie had been enjoying there time together despite their differences although some could mistake their snarky insults as playful flirting but they would surely deny it.

"So what's the plan, when Kat finally shows?"

Damon licks his fingers full of BBQ sauce. "I figured I'd use you as bait… and then I'll-" Bonnie told him to zip-it with her finger. "I'm bait, Is that why you brought me here to be bait?" Bonnie exclaims.

"At first, but then I realized your useful…having a witch on my side works better for me and you, especially considering Katherine and Emily's history"

"Being a pone between two vampires, that doesn't make me feel better"

Damon smirks at Bonnie's also frantic expression. "Remember, as long as you got me nothing will happen to you especially when it comes to Katherine."

Bonnie found herself believing him only she'd be a fool to do so Damon spent hundred and forty-five years in love with the cold-hearted bitch and now he expects her to trust him with her life.

"I'll believe it when I see it"

"Well either way, whether it's today or tomorrow you are gonna have to start trusting me sooner or later…because to Katherine everybody's free game, just ask Caroline."

Damon held his hand out. "You and I truce"

"Oh now you wanna shake hands, I thought you would have wanted for us to slap each other's ass" Bonnie teased smirking at him.

That trademark smirk shines at her playfulness. "I'm game, if your game" Bonnie shook his hand a Smile cornering her mouth. "Not a chance in hell"

Two hours pass and Katherine is still a no show, and whiles the witch and vampire wait. Creepily enjoying their perspective company.

It's frustrating because they came to do a job plus they are starting to feel a little too at ease with one another.

"Damn it, where is she?" Damon was getting frustrated. But Bonnie thinks it was him losing his nerve to do whatever it was he has planned for Katherine.

Bonnie can tell that he wants to hurt Katherine, just like she's obviously hurt him.

Damon darts an impatient look at Bonnie.

"Why are you looking at me like that, what, you want me magically make her appear?"

"You can do that"

The big eyed look he got was like a little kid on Christmas morning, cute dare Bonnie think it.

"I guess Katherine had other plans tonight"

"She's probably plotting on how to further destroy our lives or all the ways she can steal Stefan from Elena" the sarcasm in his voice was shaky like he didn't want what he saying to be true. But the bitter fact is that it was.

"Much like you in that regard" her words were coy because she's picked up on his affection for Elena and thirst for destruction.

Damon had dazed off for a moment letting himself get lost in grief over Katherine and Elena either not loving or wanting him it was driving him slowly but surely mad with rage.

With a quick roll of her eyes Bonnie. Groans to herself hesitantly putting her hand on top of his gaining Damon's attention.

Damon glared at her hand like it was foreign for someone especially her to offer him comfort; she was soft to the touch, gentle. But Damon quickly forgets these things remembering that she hates him he slowly pulls his hand from hers.

"What is this, you comforting me now?" Damon squinted his eyes, his voice antagonistic.

"Not necessarily, that would mean I care about you in some way and I don't"

Damon clutched his heart. "That hits here" Damon draw a heart around his chest pouting mocking her.

Bonnie berates him with one look she didn't have to say anything to express exactly what she felt or thought of him.

Bonnie pushed the chair back heading to the ladies room. While Damon, snacked on another rib.

Damon flutters his way to the bar ordering a shot of whiskey he needs liquid courage especially if Katherine shows up, some part of Damon hopes she doesn't come but the other part of him wants to rip her apart slowly. Damon wants to make Katherine suffer for not loving him, not needing him for basically not giving a fuck.

Damon makes the contents of his glass disappear. And he thinks. "_I could kill her, fuck her_"

Bonnie exits the ladies room and is startled by the guy leaned lazily against the wall his hand at his chest his eyes a dark brown scarily trained on her. "So is that guy your boyfriend?"

Bonnie wasn't getting good vibes from this guy so she ignores his question trying to bypass him but he cuts her off. "I asked you a question, girlie so why don't you be a good little girl and answer me"

"I'm warning you, you don't wanna do this so get out of the way" Bonnie knows she could quickly hurt this guy but she doesn't want to use her powers out of fear that she could seriously kill him.

The man ups and downs the petite witch laughing hectically at her threat. "And what are you gonna do?" The slim guy taunts caressing her cheek.

The man's face goes crashing into the nearest wall. "Not her, me" Damon turns to Bonnie the guys face planted firmly on the wall.

"This… asshole! Do anything to you?"

"No, so you can let the creep go"

Damon releases the guy gruffly. "Yeah, I didn't touch the little bitch" The guy says rubbing his neck still eyeing Bonnie.

Damon takes offence laughing annoyed and bothered for some odd reason that he insulted the young witch. So he clocks the guy hard. Bonnie watched in awe as the annoying man thudded to the ground blood spewing from his nose and mouth.

Damon sighs looking at Bonnie. "We have to get you out of here, before I kill someone."

Bonnie nodded agreeing, she didn't want him killing anyone in her name or for her, but she felt something strange in the way that he defended her she saw something for the first time that he was capable of more than she was willing to give him credit for.

"Wait, what about Katherine?"

"Screw her for now" Damon grabs Bonnie's hand pulling her from the bar quickly he was sort of annoyed that she was hot and she distracted most of the guys in the bar throwing off their plan but the other half of him was grateful.

Bonnie and Damon pull up in her drive way, her father's still not home.

"Well, see you around" Bonnie tries to usher Damon from the car quickly. "Are you in rush to be somewhere else"

"Yes actually,why?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe we could-"Damon searches for what he's trying to actually say looking off into space like the answer is out there.

"You thought what, that I'd invite you in for coffee and we'd chat all night"

Damon frowns realizing that just because they had enjoyed a couple of good hours it was back to the real world and she doesn't have a need or like for him in it.

Bonnie realizes she's being harsh but she can't let herself like Damon not after everything, yes she can see some glimpses of what Elena and Stefan might see in Damon, but she's not ready to accept that yet.

"Of course not, why would I ever think something so crazy" Damon rolls his eyes getting out slamming the door. He hadn't intended to let her see that he was slightly upset.

Bonnie drives off and Damon watches he was curious about where she was going and angry that he had to work so hard to earn this damn girls trust it was a process but he'll get there.

* * *

The mystic falls cemetery had new company and visitors and one of those visitors was Tyler Lockwood, he walked around in a clouded daze his bastard of a father was dead, his black sheep uncle has returned to the family to offer his support and reveal family secrets.

Tyler had no idea what importance the moon stone held and why his uncle mason was looking for it and what it meant for the family and what Mason was trying so hard to keep Tyler from discovering.

But none of that was really important he thought but he was so wrong.

Tyler punches his father's tombstone, thinking about how shitty a father Richard was.

"Ouch" Tyler turns wincing in pain, he groans seeing Bonnie approaching, she takes his hand.

"Stone versus fist, fist will lose every time." Bonnie, smiled examining his hand.

Tyler watches her examine his hand; Bonnie was always sweet to him even though they weren't as close like when they were kids. "So, how's it looking?"

"It's looking like you punched something and you need ice, how does it feel"

Tyler glares down at his Father's grave. "Its fine, don't worry about it"

Bonnie and Tyler stand over his father's grave soaking in the reality of where they were.

"So, I'm guessing that punch was directed at your dad"

Tyler cuts her a sharp look his troubled relationship with his father was kept under wraps but the multitude of anger Tyler felt regarding his father choked at him every day.

"He was a bastard and bully hell honestly I hated Him most days, and now he's gone" Tyler stops as his golden brown eyes wielded with tears, so he turns from her.

Bonnie understands his need to put on a brave face especially when you hurt so deeply that you can't bring yourself to face it completely because it would destroy and break you.

* * *

Tyler wipes the tear from his sun kissed cheek quickly, standing silently with her.

"Lockwood, I wish I could tell you it gets better" Bonnie loses focus of him staring off across the graveyard thinking about her own reasons for being there.

Tyler sees the broken girl still pinning for her beloved grandmother. She understands.

Tyler without uttering a word entwines his fingers throw hers, this lets them both know they're not alone.

"Thank you "

Bonnie doesn't look at Tyler but she understands what he means. "We should get out of here, this place is really depressing"

"Hell yeah it is… so where do you wanna go"

"Anywhere" Bonnie shrugs.

Tyler and Bonnie made their way into the bistro some restaurant just outside of mystic falls. Each of them having secrets and pain but other than that they didn't have anybody they were two lonely souls who could use somebody now when life was hitting the hardest.

Bonnie and Tyler sit at a table neatly made up for two people who would be on a date. They laugh at the table and the fact that the red-haired hostess thought that they were an actual couple although no one could deny that they did look good together.

"I guess she thinks were dating"

Bonnie laughs faintly thinking about the fact that every guy she meets somehow ends up dead or doesn't really like her for her. Oh and the fact that she's a witch and it's a secret so maybe it's best for them but lonely for her.

"Maybe, it's not a good thing she thinks were dating" Bonnie bites into a breadstick.

"And why's that Bennett, don't take this the wrong way and I'm not coming onto you, but I think your gorgeous and I'm not bad to look at if I don't say so myself."

"No, it's just that my life is complicated especially when it comes to love" Her laugh fades off because it's so sadly true.

"Tell me about it" Bonnie considers Telling Tyler her secret seeing as he as his own. "I have a family secret that I found out about and it's made me wonder if I'll ever have a normal life with a normal person"

Tyler gives Bonnie a strange look like he understands her dilemmas' with love and family secrets that he's yet to unearth .he was still dealing with his own dark unanswered secrets.

"Don't ask me how, but I understand although I'm alone because most girls-"

"Don't like your personality" Bonnie interrupts. "I was gonna say that I'm slightly prettier than them, but yours works too." Tyler cracks an amused smile on those full pouty pink lips.

Tyler and Bonnie enjoy dinner and talk neither revealed too much but they reconnected as two people who are lonely and in pain; Childhood friends with dangerous and very familiar family secrets.

* * *

On the way back to her house Bonnie feels guilty about her part in Tyler's father's death the device Emily spelled to kill Vampires had infected the Lockwood's ,as well and she couldn't figure out why. Bonnie wanted to know but she wouldn't use their friendship to get the truth about what Tyler could and might be.

Bonnie makes her way to her queen sized bed falling face first into it, glad that the night was finally over; she was on the slow verge of trusting Damon, and reconnecting with Tyler. Bonnie had decided that after tonight she would be there for Tyler in his time of need since it was partly her fault that his dad was now dead. And all the other horrible things that followed that unforgetful night.

The morning was quiet that was until she heard that annoying sing '_baby_' by Justin Bieber ringing Bonnie reaches up from under the covers answering the phone. "Good morning sunshine" Bonnie can hear the smirk on his smug mouth all the way through the phone.

"How did you get this number?" Bonnie wipes her eyes.

Damon sips his coffee. "I took it from Elena's phone"

Bonnie shakes her head at him doing that and having her number. "What do you want?"

"I need to see you"

"When, because I'm not even dressed...hell I'm not even up yet"

"Awe… Bonnie, I don't need you get pretty for me, I like a girl with drool on her cheeks"

Bonnie rolls her eyes annoyed she looks at the clock thinking it's too early to be bothered with Damon.

"I'm hanging up now"

Bonnie throws the phone shut pulling the covers back over her head but that damn doorbell just keeps ringing, she rolled out of Bed going to answer the door.

"Why, am I not surprised that it's you"

Bonnie was standing there in those cute little gray boy shorts and a plain football T-shirt with her hair flowing softly down her shoulders and back. Her soft caramel skin glowed in the sunlight her eyes a bright green reflecting that gold, it did that every time she was near him, Damon noticed.

Obviously she was beautiful but what strikes Damon, is he would've noticed sooner if he wasn't so totally focused on Elena and flirting with every other girl who didn't mind being the object of his affections.

"I've come up with a new plan, so can I come in" Damon tilted his head a mischievous smirk couldn't help but make itself known.

Bonnie laughs humorless because he couldn't be serious about being invited in. "No, and although I would love to hear this fantastic plan, I have other things to do today"

Damon can't help the feeling of rejection that overcomes him, from her. Damon figures that she's scared of spending time with him stemming from last night. Because than she'll have to admit that yes he's a murderer and self-centered with many issues but he's capable of being good.

"Liar!" Damon turns away from her miffed using his vampire speed to avoid having her stop him and he's gone.

"Argh" Bonnie tightens her fist he gets her so mad with his mood swings.

Bonnie closes the door, not understanding why he was upset. Bonnie had agreed to help him stop Katherine she fully intended to help bring that evil Bitch down , but not right now or at this very minute. Damon could be such a baby she thought but enough about him until later when she could give him her full attention.

* * *

Caroline walks into the mystic grill too see Matt she's been struggling to contain and control her urges around matt but thanks to Stefan, and him teaching her she's gotten a lot better at controlling herself with him and needing her friends so that she could feel some normalcy again even though every thing that was once normal for her was over.

Caroline knows most of mystic falls unearthly secrets and was quite pissed off that Elena and Bonnie kept her in the dark about these things but since this has happened to her being now one of the undead, she realized they were keeping some of her now gone innocence intact.

Matt's nowhere around and Caroline sits at a table alone she isn't completely sure where she stands with Bonnie and although she's been friends with Elena since childhood she wouldn't call her no matter how lonely she feels and it creeps her out to no end that Elena, looks exactly like the very person whose done this terrible thing to her, she always was closer to Bonnie who she now believes hates her.

Bonnie observes her beautiful blued eyed blonde haired best friend the one she could always count on to be there with some snarky remark that would light her day and make her feel that the world was worth being in as long as she had Caroline by her side.

"C. Forbes" Bonnie timidly says standing behind Caroline. Who smiles turning to face Bonnie, "B. Bennett"

Bonnie innately hugs Caroline major guilt for not immediately being there for Caroline when she needed her to be loyal and understanding the most. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, and majorly sorry that this ever happened to you"

Caroline holds Bonnie tightly. "It's not your fault; it was that sneaky, evil whore Katherine that did this me"  
Bonnie and Caroline sit.

"Still your my best friend I should have been there for you"

"You're here now, and that's really what counts" the plucky girl says smiling at Bonnie. "I found the ring you left for me"

Bonnie thinks of lying but she can't. "I wasn't sure how to deal with this whole situation, but I wasn't gonna let you burn up in the sun either."

Bonnie and Caroline smile at each other lovingly. "So how is things with matt and the whole…" Bonnie trailed on her last words she wasn't comfortable saying the words vampire and Caroline in the same sentence.

"Me being a vampire and trying not to eat him as a snack"Caroline, always ever so blunt.

Bonnie smiles a little. "Yeah those "Caroline shrugs. "Well I haven't tried to eat em', since I've kind of gotten used to the Stefan diet, although eating rodents was never something I saw myself doing"

Even though this situation is nothing to joke about Caroline, could always find the humor in life's lemons.

"Then I'm happy for you, and I'll do whatever you need"

"I just need my best friend, that's all"

"You got her"

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline hug tightly. Damon walks in seeing the two chummy friends kissing and making up although Damon, didn't have no use for Caroline and now that she was a vampire he wanted to have even less to do with her, but she wasn't his main concern he knew things would one day would not end well for Caroline but he gave his word to let Elena and the witch to let them handle things concerning Caroline.

"So this was your other plans enjoying coffee with baby vamp"

Bonnie sighs tiresome at him. And Caroline looks like she wants to hurt him for trying to off her when he and she discovered what was happening to the perky blonde.

"We have things to do and you wanna play shoulder to cry on, we have more important things to do than coddle Caro here"

"Again with the whining, I said, I would help so I will" Bonnie says through gritted teeth.

Stefan comes up behind Damon. "What are you two fighting about now?"

"We're not fighting; this isn't fighting…were flirting learn the difference Stef." Damon's devilish smirk shines. While he slaps Stefan's shoulder.

"whatever you say,brother"

* * *

Stefan smiles he's been oddly chipper these days and it's very disconcerting to Damon he just doesn't understand his little brother. Like he thought he did, Stefan seems to be the only one not affected by Katherine's return which greatly pains and irritates Damon to no end because Kat's return has turned him into the brooding one prone to act out violently when things don't go his way.

Elena avoids eye-contact with Damon still very pissed about what he'd done to Jeremy, rightly so she's even resorted to calling him the D-word, right now she believes she hates him , but she's not the only one and she believes that's what he wants and she'll be the main person to grant his wish.

Damon looks at Elena like he regrets what he's done and he knows he's fucked up but it was his only way of reacting because he couldn't hurt her physically. so he hurt the person she cares about most. He knows he has a lot of ass kissing to do between both Bonnie and Elena, he knows from experience that he has a better chance of Elena forgiving him before Bonnie ever does.

She's not a bleeding heart like Elena and maybe he can appreciate that about Bonnie, because he's forced to face his actions when it comes to her. She's making him work for it, work harder than he ever worked for anything in his natural and unnatural life.

* * *

Caroline, Stefan, Elena along with Bonnie jump into a form of friendly chatter leaving him out of the conversation because who would ever consider Damon apart of the inner-circle. Damon cautions his mood and lightly walks away and before Bonnie knows it she's following behind the now brooding elder Salvatore.

"Salvatore, where are you going?"

"To kill Katherine or get drunk, I haven't decided... you could always tag alone see what which one I choose"

Bonnie doesn't know whether to take him seriously or not but Damon keeps on walking and she keeps on following.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I own Nothng all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith_**

Author's Note- I have been working like a dog... work and school driving crazy plus I have been making much needed corrections to my stories... I really need to start reading over this stuff but I be so Tired I just make corrections later forgive me... thanks to everyone who faved and reviewed xoxo.

**_Chapter- Said and Unsaid_**

Bonnie and Damon ended up at some the bar and Grill some place Damon had found just for himself, some would say it was special to him. Bonnie watched him throw back drink after drink she was understanding him little by little, she noticed that something was bothering him some part of her didn't care to ask and the other part wanted to reach out and be his ear so to speak but than she would have to consider that she cared about him on some level.

Damon also kept the little witch in his blurred view he wondered why she really came to be with him tonight , she didn't have to leave the sides of Caroline, Elena and Stefan to follow him to his second favorite place on earth and why he allowed her to come along was beyond him, he figured Elena would be the first person he'd share this place with, but no it's the last person Damon thought he'd end up spending this much time with even wasn't what they really wanted.

The blonde approaching the table looks wholesome and sweet very much the girl next door_, easy pickings _Damon thinks.

"What can I get you two this evening?"

Damon who's already had ten tequila shoots, was just itching to piss somebody off. " Are you on the menu or do I have to special order "

"I'm married" The waitress looked at Bonnie like she should be offended that her boyfriend would be hitting on someone else right in her face.

Bonnie looked away indifferently sensing that the women assumed they were an item.

Damon smirks smug making the bitterness of his glass disappear. "I wont tell him if you don't…. we can make it a quickie right here"

The waitress looks ready to haul off and smack him. "your disgusting"

Bonnie looks at Damon and the waitress shocked but it wasn't her job to keep him in line but this poor women didn't deserve to be missed with like this especially by him.

"forgive him, he's _an ass_"

"How do you deal with him?" The waitress looks like punching Damon who is sitting there smug and confused looking at Bonnie insult him.

Bonnie shrugs looking at the waitress, then shifting her attention to look at Damon cocking her head to the left.

"He has this ability to make you not like him, just by opening his mouth" Bonnie replied to the waitress who was scolding Damon with her hazel eyes.

"You know me_, so well_" Damon pouted his lips drinking his whiskey smirking at her.

"your such a smartass" Bonnie says laughing.

Damon turns to the waitress "I need more tequila, and whiskey now and keep em' coming"

The strawberry blonde walked off irritated by Damon's antics, his asinine behavior was nothing shocking to Bonnie, who watched him make an ass out of himself because he was upset about earlier after he saw Elena and co. she figured that's what really has him pissed off not being friends with Elena anymore, Damon feels like he doesn't have anybody outside of Stefan who has Elena and could have Katherine if he wanted, but what about him who is going to want him, save him from his loneliness.

"you should really try being nicer to people, you may actually get a friend that way? But knowing you that would be to much like right, and probably to much for you to handle"

" if you were just going to nag at me this whole time, you could've stayed behind"

Bonnie looked at Damon. "I'm not nagging at you, I'm talking to you"

"Sounds like nagging to me" Damon drink from his almost empty glass. "Why did I even bother" Bonnie said to herself rolling her eyes. Thinking it was a mistake to follow Damon.

"Yeah, why did you bother, I'm a big boy I don't you to hold my hand"

"like I told you before , if you go after Katherine, we do it together because I don't trust you"

Damon scoffs looking at her. "I think you just wanted to spend time with me" Bonnie laughs this ridiculous laugh because that was far from the truth.

Damon shrugs indifferently reflecting on the troubled relationship they have, her holding onto the hate she feels for him… and him never having said what she needed to hear in order to find peace.

Damon has added twenty shots more of tequila and he is nowhere near as drunk as he's pretending to be at this moment.

So he aligns his face with hers Bonnie turns to face him because she sees this unexplainable look in those exceptionally blue eyes. Damon looks clear into her bright greens. He has this caustic look on his face because his words will change everything between them.

" It wasn't you …. That night, it was Emily I was attacking"

Bonnie catches her breath momentarily his words were frank and sincere this was the beginning of the end for them in her book, but he just changed all of that by making this outstanding gesture of truth.

"it may have been Emily, you were attacking but I got hurt"

"And I never apologized"

"Nope" Bonnie shook her head nonchalant toying with the empty glass in her hand.

This was a defining moment between the Vampire and Witch, this conversation she never expected them to have.

"I'm sorry… for everything" Damon can't believe his mouth. And Bonnie Can't believe her ears.

But this golden and rare opportunity of his apology allows them to move forward in their often conflicted relationship.

"Apology accepted" She knows what he means by the everything, Bonnie doesn't look at Damon for fear that she'll soon not be able deny that she likes him but not in the romantic way.

"Are we like friends now"

"Of course not"

"you can try to deny it all you want B, but we just crossed into the friends zone"

Bonnie slightly smiles. "okay, we may slowly and I mean slowly may be on the verge of friends but we aren't anywhere near nickname level"

"of course we are, haven't you been paying attention, I call you little witch and you call me-"

"Dick" Bonnie interrupted. Damon smiles amused at her. "oh we can be known in mystic falls as LW and D… little witch and Dick"

Bonnie slaps his shoulder excited. "Or how about LW and LD…. Little witch and Little Dick" Bonnie laughs.

Damon finds that he enjoys this back and forth between them her quick wit gets him every time she's almost as fast him with the quips.

Bonnie see's that he has this charming demented way about him that she can understand the appeal.

"So you hate me a little less now?"

"I don't know, I'm still deciding" Bonnie shrugs because a part of her was ready to let all the pent up anger she feels for him fall away, she couldn't stand having this eating her up inside.

"What do you need from me, for that to happen?"

Bonnie thought long and hard about saying these words to Damon. "I want you to be a better person, but not for Elena or Stefan…Do it for you, so I don't have to walk around hating you most of the time"

Damon twirled the drink in his hand gazing at her, she was giving him a chance to redeem himself and this time not because of Elena, it was all for him and only him.

Bonnie stood up grabbing her things. "I should get home"

"Do you need a ride"

"No" Bonnie shakes her head.

"You sure, its no trouble"

Bonnie smiles realizing that he's not as drunk as she thought him to be she guessed he needed to pretend in order to beable to make amends for his actions.

Bonne phone vibrates. "that's my ride, well… I guess I'll see you later" Bonnie gestures to walk away and Damon watches make all the way to the door before he speaks. "Hey, wait a minute we didn't get a chance to talk about my brilliant new plan"

"Tell me later" Bonnie winks.

And Bonnie is gone, Damon is nosy so he hurries to the Door seeing her get into the black classic 1973 Impala.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Ty"

Tyler smiles. "No problem"

Tyler turns the radio back up he listening to _The Fray _which happens to be one of Bonnie's Favorite bands in the whole wide world.

Bonnie turns to Tyler smiling. "This is one of my favorite bands, you have no idea"

Little did Bonnie know was that Tyler already knew that's why when she called him he made sure to bring the CD with him, Tyler has had this secret crush on Bonnie since he's been knee high. he sort of thought he'd grow out of crush for her once he started dating other girls and moving on in life, but something about her always kept him curious and holding onto the thought that one day he may finally man up and tell her that he's always held her on such a pedestal all girls either had to live up to her which meant they would all fail miserably because they all never compared no none of them could.

Tyler watched her as she sang along to the song _syndicate _to herself, Tyler made sure to keep one eye one her and the road at all times, she's beautiful and fun _the perfect woman _he thought to himself smiling.

Bonnie sees the goofy grin on his face. "What, what's so funny"

"Nothing, you just look ….cute" Tyler shrugged griping the steering wheel tighter his nerves taking over and he had nowhere to put them .

Bonnie doesn't know how to take his compliment so she just smiles.

"so why didn't you call Caroline or Elena to come get you, not that it was a problem for me at all" Tyler makes sure that she knows he was happy to pick her up. "I figured Elena and Stefan had plans… and Caroline had something planned with Mattie"

Tyler looks away because she didn't have any other choice but to call him all the happy couples were too busy and he was the sap with nobody but uncle Mason to fill his days with, Tyler knew the family secret and he really needed someone other than mason to speak to about it, and he wanted that person to be Bonnie but how would he start thus contestation without seeming like a complete psycho.

"_Baby close your eyes_" Tyler joins her in the singing fest she was secretly having. Bonnie looks over to him smiling, Tyler gets lost and begins to mumble because he doesn't really know the words.

" You have no idea what your saying…do you?"

Tyler laughs. "Not a clue , but you do and I felt left out with all the singing your doing over there"

Bonnie smiled warmly at Tyler he really was a sweet guy with looks to match, she's known Tyler forever and he's not one for music he's a sports freak, so she knew something was up and he wasn't listening to sports radio but a CD of _The Fray _it was for her… little too every bodies knowledge but especially Tyler's is that she's known all along that he harbored such a gigantic crush on her since that one time on the playground some kid named Billy Macon, Pushed Bonnie off the swing set and Tyler the little runt of the guys hauled off and punch that kid clear across the face but not before an adorable Tyler helped Bonnie off her skinned knees and onto her feet.

she always thought of Tyler as a true gentleman no matter how rude he treated most he really had a gentle heart, knowing this about him makes her wonder why he never just opened that big mouth up and said anything too her.

"Thanks but we don't have to listen to this, I know how much you love your sports radio"

"Yeah, but tonight I'm listening to the mellow sounds of Bonnie Bennett"

"which is probably torture"

Tyler closes his eyes nodding. "You have no idea"

Bonnie pushes Tyler. "Shut up" Tyler laughs. "No, I'm teasing, you sound beautiful"

"Good, because for a minute there my feelings were hurt" Bonnie says still smiling at him.

As Tyler pulls into the Bennett Drive way, he wanted to be invited in but that was also something he was unsure of how to approach ,even though they've been friends for years and he's been inside her house more than once he was nervous now.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the night?"

Tyler practically jumps out of his skin when she asks this. "Nothing, I was just going to go home and be bored"

Bonnie shrugs. "well you can come in keep me company if you want" Bonnie shrugs innocently.

Tyler gives her this lingering look before answering her. "It'd be my pleasure "

Bonnie and Tyler head through the front door, Bonnie quickly flips the switch in the living room. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a minute"

Tyler removes his jacket taking a sit on the brown sofa he was surprised that she had a WII so he turns it on playing it.

* * *

Bonnie is in her room changing into her duck pajamas quickly ready to head back downstairs she turns quickly to get the lights and is startled seeing Damon hanging from the ledge of her open window.

"_Jesus_, fuck you just scared the shit out of me, what the hell are you doing out there?" she holds a hand to her chest.

"getting ready to fall, so you need to invite me in my hands are slipping"

Bonnie contemplates this. " I think ,I'd rather you fall" Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest.

"That's just mean, your suppose to nice to drunks" Damon lets his right hand slip, and Bonnie reacts quickly grabbing Damon by the head and neck pulling him up. "Damon, get in here" Bonnie helps pull Damon through the window who lands on top of her.

"you just saved me from falling, that means you care on some level point proven" Damon smirks at her mischievously.

Bonnie slaps his shoulder. "You jerk, you were faking"

Damon smiles propped up on his left elbow his body still laying on her. "yep, but your missing the point you care"

"No I don't" Bonnie lays underneath him shaking her head.

"Yeah, you do"

"No I do not"

Damon scrunches his forehead. "Yeah you do, I just proved it otherwise I'd but face down in the grass right now"

Bonnie has this look of recognition. "Holy crap! I think …I care"

"Look at the plus side of things, I got invited in"

"only because you tricked me" she says it so matter-of-fact so he knows that the only reason he's in her house.

Damon shrugs. "semantics, besides this is better for us" Damon innocently plays with her hair.

Bonnie scoffs. "Oh how so, how is this good for me"

"Well I promise not to sneak in and take advantage of you" Damon and Bonnie can't believe that he's actually flirting with her and that she's indulging it.

Damon sees the iris around her eyes are completely golden which makes her green bounce at him and through him, this whole time they have been having this conversation interlaced .

* * *

Damon starts to sniff the air turning his nose up. "Is there a dog around?"

"No"

Tyler knocks on the door opening it. "Bennett, you okay?"

Bonnie likes at Tyler and than at the position she is in with Damon. "Tyler, I'm fine"

Bonnie gets herself untangled from Damon standing looking embarrassed but she can't pin-point why. "Damon, just popped by unexpected"

"You Don't have to explain yourself to me, its your house"

Bonnie steps closer to Tyler. "No, it was very rude of me to leave you downstairs like, you were my company first"

"Yes, but than better company showed up" Damon says spread out on her floor. "shut-up, pay no attention he's drunk"

"Not really" Damon whispers to Tyler winking. Tyler rolls his eyes annoyed and he was getting pissed.

"I can leave if you want"

"No, I asked you stay keep me company, Damon was leaving"

Damon starts to feel like she prefers to be alone with Tyler. "No I wasn't, I'd like to keep you company as well"

Bonnie turns to Damon sensing that he's up to something, she can tell from that cunning smirk on his cheek. "_Actually _maybe It would be better if you did leave" Bonnie exclaims to Tyler.

Damon stands quickly. "No, Taylor must join us"

"Its Tyler"

Damon shrugs because he doesn't care. "I'll met you two downstairs" Damon leisurely walks out the room touching everything on his way downstairs, Bonnie follows after him like he's a five year old child who can't be trusted to be on his own which is true for Damon.

Tyler trails after holding his hand up to God asking why? This was the perfect chance for him to finally start to get everything off his chest regarding her, the tonight at his fathers grave presented the chance to reconnect and now was the time to build on that , but no Stefan's dip-shit older brother just had to come over.

Tyler walks into the living room seeing the two of them fighting over control of the remote. So Tyler grudgingly sits down on the sofa watching wondering when they would notice he had entered the room, he didn't have any idea what was up with the both of them he didn't know whether they liked or didn't like each other they were confusing one minute throwing insults the other talking regular… he wished they'd shut-up already or better that Damon would disappear.

Bonnie lets Damon keep the remote while she goes to sit next to Tyler on the cushy sofa balling her legs up to her chest, Damon sees the little dog boys eyes daze over the obvious throbbing of his chest was because he had feelings for the little witch but wasn't man enough to say anything, Damon doesn't know why but he doesn't like it, although he was in love with Elena he still thought the little witch deserved better than puppy chow.

Damon squeezes in between Tyler and Bonnie which causes Tyler to call Damon every name but a child of God in his head, Bonnie looks at Damon like he's crazy and up to something that would end with him and Tyler in a brawl before the night was over with.

"I picked one of my favorite movies"

"And what's that?"

"The Howling" Damon turns to Tyler smirking, Tyler clenches his jaw did Damon know his secret or was this a coincidence that he would play this movie of all the movie. "How about you Tyler, big fan of wolfs?"

Tyler grabs his jacket. "I have to go, I'll see you later when there's less irritation"

Tyler leaves quickly. Bonnie turns to Damon not pleased with his antics. "was that really necessary?"

"No but It sure was fun" Damon smirks gleeful… "So, he's a werewolf that's why the howling"

"You catch on quick"

"yeah well you never say or do anything without it having some other meaning behind it"

Damon smiles like a proud predator. "We could be like twins, its amazing how well you understand me" Damon puts her legs across his lap, while placing his hand behind her on the couch.

"Oh God, that's a scary thought understanding the mind of Damon Salvatore" Bonnie rolls her eyes because she did understand him better than three people he allowed to see who he really was you could practically say they reacted to things similar but are stubborn to notice what they have in common.

"Aren't you leaving too"

"Why, do you want me too?"

Bonnie's face remains blank. "I just figured since Tyler left, that you would too"

"Just because kibbles and bits wanted to be a sour puss about the movie, doesn't mean I'm going to miss out on it… I love the howling"

Damon turns to face the "46" inch plasma screen T.V. taking peeks at her because he was liking this time spent with her. "I still haven't heard your brilliant plan yet" Bonnie says looking at the movie, "I'll tell after the movie"

* * *

The warmed her caramel skin as she laid sung and tight this body undernearth her mind doesnt resigter this comfy feeling she gets from being like this...

Bonnie pulls closer to the somewhat warm body beneath her, his body is firm and muscular he feels nice his arms wrapped around her firmly and damn does he smell good.

"This feels nice" Bonnie speaks half asleep.

"Yeah it does" Damon yawns squeezing her into a bear hug. Bonnie opens her mouth realizing that she's cuddling with Damon... mouthing the words "_Oh my God"..._ Damon registers his own voice realizing that he was caressing her back stopping hestitantly.

"Morning sunshine" Damon needs to play this off in typical Damon form sarcasm in full control, she can't know that he just lost himself in this moment like her.

Bonnie sits up quickly. "Well this is weird, you shouldn't be here ,get out" Bonnie pulls at Damon to rise from her sofa.

Bonnie pushes Damon toward the door. "Don't you think we should talk about this"

"Nope, not at all" Bonnie shook her head no. dreading the thought of even speaking it out loud. Damon smirked because he's messing with her, he's probably more weirded out than her about waking up in each others arms.

Bonnie pushes Damon outside. "Can I say one thing"

Bonnie knows shes about to regret this. "What?"

"At least you woke-up to all of this" Damon winks at her, and Bonnie slams the door in his face.

Damon turned removing the smirk because that was the first time in along time he's held someone that gave him such peace, and Damon doesn't like it because his mind and heart are way out of sync since he's been spending time with Bonnie... and it has to stop after they get rid of Katherine thats' it no more spending time with the little witch anymore.

Tyler and Damon neither of them are paying attention when they collide into each other. " Watch it, Scappy"

"Same goes for you old man" Tyler looks extra pissed because Damon is wearing the same clothes from last night and exiting Bonnie's house. Damon sees that the wolf is pissed raising his brows smirking Damon keeps walking. and Tyler looks devastated as he rethought approaching her porch...


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

a/n- Its 5am if there are mistakes I'll fix later.

_**Chapter- Don't you get it**_

Tyler had knocked on the door and Bonnie had thought of not opening it because she thought it might be Damon coming back to torture her about this mornings displays of affection and definitely didn't want to discuss that at all.

Bonnie opens the door greeting Tyler with a genuine smile because she was happy it was him, he looked star struck at her lost for words ambivalence played on his once twisted features about Damon having spent the night, it was her business and right to hang without whom ever she chooses…but Damn would his heart be broken if she was that tool especially now that he's gotten the courage to finally say what needs to be said.

"Its not to early, is it?"

"Nope, come in… I just got up"

Tyler enters timidly. "I just saw that Douche bag leaving"

Bonnie avoids the thought of this morning. "_Yeah_, Don't remind me" Bonnie says sarcastically.

Tyler tries to laugh it off but he cant stand not knowing if there is more to her and Damon's relationship than he knows about.

"Something you wanna ask me?" She asks noticing his furrowed brow.

"I know its none of my business, and you can tell me to go hell! But are you and Stefan's brother like…"

"Oh _God _No!" Bonnie looked at Tyler in disgust . "Damon and I that will never happen…Not Never!"

Tyler nodded smiling. "Okay, I just needed know… so that I could…" He pauses swallowing hard.

Bonnie grins because she gets this feeling like he was finally ready to open that big mouth and ask her out already.

"I was wondering if…" Tyler looks ready to pass out from fear of rejection.

Bonnie smiles because his cheeks are a flush red she finds it cute that he's having such difficulty asking her out. And Tyler feels like an idiot because this never happens to him.

Bonnie steps to Tyler smiling. "If you and I could maybe possibly go on a date"

Tyler exhales deeply laughing. "Yes" he nods happily.

"Finally, I wondering if I would have to wait another seventeen years for you too open your mouth to ask me out"

Tyler has this look of nuance he's busted and she's known and she's been waiting.

"You've known this whole time?"

Bonnie nods and smiles. "I'm a girl we always know…I especially knew when you punched Billy Macon for pushing me off the swings considering he had like 6 inches on you"

Tyler and Bonnie walk to the kitchen as she trails him down memory lane.

"Yeah well I had appointed myself your protector you just didn't know it, or did you?"

Bonnie shrugs. "No, but nobody else ever pushed me off anything again"

Bonnie pours Tyler a glass of orange juice and Tyler accepts with a huge smile on his face he couldn't believe that she still thinks about this stuff. "Yeah well, they all knew they'd have to deal with me if they tried"

"Mr. Tyler Lockwood, My night and shining armor"

Tyler and Bonnie stare at each other smiling a nice silence flowed between them nothing else needed to be said really.

"Hey, I'm having a party tonight on the Lockwood estate…you gonna be there?"

"Is this going to be considered as our first date?"

Tyler shakes his head no. "_Absolutely_ not, I'm gonna take you to a much nicer place"

Bonnie leans over the counter smiling at Tyler warmly, he leans in starring those tawny brown eyes into her bright green the iris of her eye had this hint of hazel peeking.

Tyler stares at her because she's beautiful and he's mesmerized by the changing of her eyes. "Okay so I'll see you later?"

"Definitely"

Bonnie walks Tyler to the door, watching him a little more chipper than when he came in.

She leaned against the door wondering if she'd had a crush on him just like he had on her.

* * *

Damon walked through to the front door whistling he hadn't even noticed. Stefan's ears felt deceived at hearing this putting the newspaper down that had his attention.

"Someone's in a good mood…_who did you kill_?"

Damon's signature smirk slides across that marble cheek. " What are you talking about Stef,"

"Your whistling , happily and you don't do that unless you've done something"

"Wow Stefan, you think so little of me" Damon poured a drink fringing hurt.

" It come's from years of practice"

Damon sits down bobbing his head like he has a song in his heart and head. "Although this pains me to say, I didn't kill anybody last night" Damon swallows his whiskey. "Although you being wrong gives me so much joy"

Stefan folds his arms across his chest. " Okay, what's with you?"

"Nothing! Stefan, can't I just be happy! little brother"

"NO!"

Damon shrugs indifferently… as Stefan takes a call from Elena. "alright see you there" Stefan makes kissing noises hanging-up. Damon looks disgusted at this display of affection Damon would never admit this but he hated that he always had to have what belonged to Stefan that's why this stupid rivalry between them will never end.

"Plans" Damon drag-out the word plans because he was actually curious or just really bored in his own life tracking down Katherine was really hard work.

"Party at the Lockwood estate"

Damon sits up intrigued because he wanted to get rid of the pesky Lockwood's.

"How poetic a bunch of horny teens alone in the woods...whatever will they do"

"And what will you be up to, tonight?"

Damon shrugs. "I don't really know Stef, my schedules so wide open" Stefan looks at Damon pitiful. "Don't worry about my plans little brother, I just want you too enjoy yourself tonight! but don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Damon gives Stefan the once over thinking about what he just said, "Forget I just said that last part… like I would ever have to worry about that with you"

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"your boring, so continue to be boring" Damon says sarcastically.

"And your a ass!"

Stefan was used to the teasing and he knew Damon had nothing planned tonight because normal people didn't like him hell nobody liked Damon really, Stefan sorry for Damon because he wants to make connections he just doesn't know how anymore and the only friend Damon has at the moment is Stefan.

"Your welcome to come with me and Elena, to the party" Stefan asks as a polite gesture.

Damon resents this rolling his eyes because he asks out of pity considering Damon doesn't have many friends.

"No thank you brother, I have plans with my own friend tonight!" Stefan doesn't mean to laugh but the thought of Damon having an actual friend other than Elena is very shocking.

"Is this friend imaginary or real !" asked Stefan who keeps this huge grin on his firm cheeks mocking.

"I resent the implication" Damon pours himself a drink.

Stefan rubs his cheek intrigued. "Are they here with us right now"

"Your not funny Stefan, never have been never will be"

"What's your friends name?" Stefan mocked.

Damon smiles out of annoyance. "Isn't there some defenseless animal you should be mutilating right now"

Stefan smiles walking out of the pallor…Damon pulls his phone from his black Levi jeans calling the second name in his phone , first name was Alaric just incase Damon ever needs back up.

"Yes, Damon what can I do for you?" She looked at herself in the full length mirror in the corner of her overly large room, her father greatly over-compensated for his lack of attention by making her room the size of a small mall.

"I'm coming with you too Fido's party tonight"

Bonnie tired to hold back her giggle. "You can't just invite yourself ! And how do you know about it"

"Stefan's a babbler mouth" Damon says sarcastically.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you come, I don't think Tyler likes you very much"

Damon rolls his eyes. "I don't like him either, but I'll be your guest, _friend_"

Bonnie laughs. " I don't ever remember saying, I was your friend"

Damon squints to himself. "_Oh but you are_, pick you up in a minute" Damon quickly hangs up heading for the front doors.

"I _never_ said yes…" Bonnie proclaimed fast pulling the towel from her wet hair throwing it down on the bed hearing the dial-tone in her ear.

* * *

Damon had gotten to her house rather quickly running every light and stop sign on the way…pulling into the drive-way deviously he got out checking the front door which was locked _good girl _he thought. So he made his way to her bedroom window climbing through it.

Bonnie was nowhere insight so he laid out on her bed checking the nightstand next to her bed being his normal nosy self… Bonnie stands at the entrance of her door watching him _for goodness sakes he didn't know how to keep his hands to himself _she thought.

Bonnie clears her throat and he turns to her with that trademark smirk that had charm and arrogance all in one. "enjoying yourself?"

"Very much" Damon leaned forward smirking mischievous. Bonnie walks into the room seeing her open window. "I really gotta start locking that"

"yeah you should, anybody with the tendency to murder could just come right in"

Bonnie turns smirking at him. "So why didn't you just use the front door"

"Psh… walked right into that one" Damon smiles at her. "Yeah, you did" Bonnie shrugs still smiling.

"Okay now back to door vs. window, for one it was locked, and second this way was quicker"

"_Really! _climbing through the window was quicker"

Damon just smirks looking at her. "Your hair's all wet" he switches gears.

"Yeah, well I didn't have time to dry it"

"Don't, you should leave it wet…It looks nice" Damon says it so blasé that he probably doesn't even know he said it, making his way around the room. Bonnie ignored him pulling clothes from her closet.

" Watcha, you wearing tonight" Damon plopped down in the vanity chair resting his back against ivory.

"I like that, wear that"

"Are you sure?"

"As a man I know what I like to see women in… And I would like to see you in that"

Bonnie nods agreeing because she liked his selection. "alright get out so I can change"

"Is that really necessary, if you've seen one naked girl you've seen them all" he smirks.

"Nice try, but get out"

Damon leaves out smirking. Bonnie dresses quickly in the all grey off the shoulder top with all black legging and 4 inch black pumps. Bonnie gives Damon permission to come back in. taking a sit on the bed he watches her gloss her lips. She was fucking gorgeous a natural beauty and if she were to had make-up it would be an injustice to her. The fact that Damon thought these things made no sense to him…

"Snap out of it Salvatore" Damon says to himself.

"What you say?"

"I said hurry up, or were going to be late for the party"

"I never invited you"

"But you will" Damon says smirking at her.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie argue for the better half of hour before she grudgingly agrees to him coming with her, which meant she had to be responsible for him and she did not wont that because Damon was a handful on a good day… no wonder Stefan looks so drained.

Caroline and Elena are chatting away leaving the boys to be boys… they were wondering where in the Sam hill is Bonnie was. "You talked to her right, she's coming?"

"Yes Caroline she's coming, calm down"

"Right, I forget I'm a vampire now, amplified emotions make me crazier in my neurotics"

" So how are you doing?"

"Keeping busy doing normal stuff"

"And things with you and Matt?"

Caroline sighs, because her and Matt weren't really her and Matt anymore. "Matt and I are having trouble, but its nothing we can't work through…hopefully"

"Matt is a great guy, I'm pretty sure you guys will work through this" Elena offers Caroline a comforting smile.

"Thanks Elena" Caroline also smiles. "Now where the hell is Bonnie?"

Elena shrugs. "She said she's on her way"

"Well when she gets here ,I'm going to ask her what the hell took her so long"

Elena sees Bonnie walk in with the last person she ever expected. "Well here's your chance to ask her?"

Caroline turns seeing Bonnie and Damon walking side by side… Bonnie looked like she could strangle Damon and he Looked stupidly pleased with himself.

"Okay here's the deal, _don't kill _anybody!"

Damon frowns considering this but he had other plans and motives for coming tonight. "And here's my deal, how about I don't kill anybody, but Mason"

"No! you can't kill him either"

"But I _really_ want too" Damon whined.

"Damon…"

Damon sighs. "Fine, for you, I wont kill Mason… Tonight" Bonnie smiled sincerely at him mouthing thank you , gesturing to walk away.

"Where are you off too?

"Its party, I'm going to party… go find something to do…but stay out of _trouble_" Bonnie smiled spotting Elena and Caroline making her way to them.

"You and Damon looked mighty friendly, I guess hell must've frozen over"

Bonnie laughs. "Yeah who would of thought"

"Not me that's for sure" Elena chimed. "I certainly didn't" Caroline gives Damon and evil look.

"Okay, lets drop the subject of Damon, because he obviously isn't giving you guys good thoughts… Lets just enjoy the festivities"

Tyler perks up at seeing Bonnie finally, carrying a tray of liquor.

"Can I offer you ladies something to drink" Tyler grinned looking at Bonnie.

"Yes please" Caroline was the first to grab a cup she didn't care what was in gulping it down.

" You should slow down, you don't wont what to happened at the last party to happen again…do you?"

"No,But I vaguely remember what happened " Caroline ponders the thought.

Elena smiles. "I remember clearly you and Bonnie were so trashed that you ended up half naked with me chasing you down half the night, and miss Bonnie over here throw-up all over some poor guy"

"I was that poor guy"

"Shut-up, you weren't" Bonnie grabs Tyler forearm.

" yes I was unfortunately" Tyler gets feeling this tingle in his body from her touch.

Bonnie smiles laughing. "I'm so sorry"

"Its okay… it scared me for a little while, but I got over it"

Caroline sees the way Tyler is looking at Bonnie, Caroline has known for eons that Tyler had this ubber crush on Bonnie since freaking grade school that's why he dogs every girl he's ever been with… Tyler could be a tool but he was never sweeter than when he was around Bonnie.

Tyler turns too Caroline and Elena. "Sorry, but can I burrow her for a minute"

Elena and Caroline nod yeah, Bonnie and Tyler walk off together.

"Do you think he finally grew a pair and told her how he feels?"

Elena can't hold back her giggle because Caroline was just so blunt. "Caroline…"

"What?" Caroline shrugs giggling.

* * *

Bonnie and Tyler Stand by the bond fire cozily.

"Glad you made it"

"Me too" Bonnie sips her drink and Tyler takes her hand. "I wanna dance"

Tyler cues the DJ to play a slow song the minute and he Bonnie are alone, Tyler had gulped his drunk to smooth his nerves he figured a buzz would help… Tyler and Bonnie sensually he never thought the day would come this caramel angel would be so soft and in his grip, Tyler feels like he never wants to release her. Bonnie sways her hips conforming to his every motion she feels his tentative fingertips grace her back and shoulder blades. A possessiveness with shades of fear raved in doubt.

Bonnie likes Tyler touch , his hands were afraid which gave her the courage to be bold with him.

Tyler watches her dance with him she looked so beautiful in the light of the bond fire.

While they danced ,Stefan had made his way to his brother who was engrossed in keeping his eye on the little witch dancing with dog boy. He this look that could be described as jealousy but that would be crazy because can't possibly like any other than Elena truly.

"So you came with Bonnie"

"Told you I had a friend" Damon shrugs smirking.

"_Does she _know that"

Damon blinks rapidly at his statement. "Is this you trying to be funny again"

"Its me trying to figure out you two being friends, she'd sooner kill you than be your friend"

"Yeah well , that was before"

"Before what?"

"We become friends Stefan, geesh man, keep up I feel like I'm talking to myself" Damon shook his head annoyed.

"forgive me if I find it a little hard to swallow you two as friends"

"When will you learn brother, that I'm so freaking lovable that people who claim to hate me eventually grow to love me"

Damon words were directed more towards Elena's hatred for him, than Bonnie's Damon doesn't believe the hate she feels for him could ever grow into love… so he takes this opportunity to point out the major flaw in the Stelena romance which is Damon himself.

Stefan knows this sly remark is about Elena. 'Not always"

Stefan takes his leave from this conversation joining planting a big kiss on her mouth. This is what he thought he needed to do for himself to prove that she was all his.

After their dance Tyler had gotten pulled away by his football buddies, so Bonnie goes over to Damon who was staring at Elena and Stefan trying to make them feel uncomfortable for rubbing their love in his face, Stefan and Elena knew damn well Damon felt more for Elena than any of them were willing to admit…but Bonnie gains his full attention with each step taken in his direction.

"Staying out of trouble" Bonnie bumps Damon playfully.

"Yes _Mom_, I've been being a good little demon" Damon replies sarcastically.

Bonnie sees Damon get this obscure look on his beautiful features, she can't deny that he's something to look at, but this look shows that he's hurting looking at the happy couple.

"They look so happy"

"Yippee, lucky them" The sarcasm in his tone was unbelievable.

Bonnie sighs because its creepy how the three of them never discuss the elephant in the room which is Damon's feeling for Elena and her possible feelings for him she finds it painfully weird. "Are you really in love Elena or are you in love with the idea of Elena because she represents all the things you wanted from Katherine and never got"

She already knows and sees that some part of him may love Elena but it would never last or work because Stefan will always be apart of her life and Damon will always be second.

Damon furrows his brow and squints his eyes giving her his full attention she was bold to Ask this.

So he turns the conversation on her. "How come you're alone?"

Bonnie looks over to Tyler. "I've been waiting"

"For?"

Bonnie shrugs nonchalant because she couldn't answer that question changing the subject back to him.

"You still haven't answered my question" Damon shrugs. "I care for Elena…" Damon trails off.

"And?" Bonnie awaited his response.

" I think we all need somebody, someone to keep us human… all of us! even monsters like me and feisty witches like you"

Bonnie and Damon stared at each other for a momentarily sparking a moment that they each needed someone to make sure their humanity stayed intact.

"Damn! That was almost philosophical"

"I have my moments" Damon shrugged grinning. "What's with the weird ass grin"

"We just bonded, so that's you like my new _BFF_ now"

"_God_, I hope not" Bonnie says laughing.

"Okay about my plan" Bonnie turns to face him curious. "I'm all ears"

Tyler wonders where Bonnie had wondered off too, finally spotting her with Damon, he Gives Damon an evil look.

Bonnie as this huge joyous smile on her face. "That is the dumbest and I mean the dumbest plan I've ever heard"

Damon frowns. "That's harsh" Damon spots Tyler before Bonnie throwing his arm around her almost possessively to mess with Tyler but some part of his display was making it clear that he and Bonnie were closer than they would ever admit. Bonnie looses focus for a moment Damon just nonchalantly throw his arm around her and they have made it a mission of not touching.

"Here's where you got of too"

Bonnie turns to look at Tyler quickly removing Damon's arm.

"I was just about to come find you"

"No you weren't"

Bonnie scolds Damon for trying to start something. "Stop it" Bonnie replies through gritted teeth at Damon.

The song _Hot~n~Cold_ By Katy Perry comes on and Caroline love this song she ditches Matt to dance with someone who can fully appreciate this song.

Caroline runs over to Bonnie pulling her out into the crowd of Dancing teens, Bonnie keeps her eyes on Tyler and Damon very worried.

Caroline sways Bonnie's hips happily laughing but Bonnie keeps looking over at the wolf and Vampire. Caroline looks back.

"Is something going on with them?"

"Not yet"

"Well, I wouldn't be against Tyler at least attempting to hurt Damon, just a little"

Bonnie laughs seeing that Damon and Tyler, are keeping civil as they watch her watching them.

"Damon, here to chaperon" Tyler asks sarcastically poking fun at Damon always constantly hanging around teenagers.

Tyler squares eyes with Damon for a moment, hostility and annoyance showed in both of their faces and every movement. "Timmy, Tommy, tiny, you, actually I came to keep the little…Bonnie from being bored, pretty much like I' am right now " Damon looked at Tyler smirking as he dragged out the word Bored walking away.

Tyler laughs a humorless laugh. "Sorry, you wasted your time because she's really been enjoying herself"

"I doubt it" Damon says to himself not bothering to look back at scrappy.

"_Prick_" Tyler says to himself.

Tyler brushes off everything Damon says because seriously the guy was a major dick and he had a constant hard on for making people miserable but Tyler wouldn't let that ruin his night ; especially now that he and Bonnie were a lot closer to becoming so much more than friends. So Tyler strolls over to Bonnie pulling her away from Caroline and into his awaiting arms.

* * *

Its three weeks later and Bonnie and Damon have been on a mission dutifully engineering his asinine plans that could get both of them killed… but boy were they enjoying every minute of it. Even though they constantly lied to themselves about why they spent so much unneeded time together…

they finally found one of Katherine's minions following the schemer to some remote part of the mystic falls Forest, damn it was like every bad guys favorite place to do business.

"Okay, I'll confront the guy alone… see if I can get anything out of him about what your slutty ex is up too"

" Are you mad woman? There is no way in hell your confronting that guy alone"

"Maybe, but your going to protect me right" Bonnie exclaims running off into the night.

Damon groans because twice now she's put herself in harms way, and every time he founds that her safety becomes more and more his priority than their actual mission of finding Katherine and putting a stop to her, Damon can't seem to focus from fear that the little witch will get hurt and he can't take it because he can't recall the exact moment she

become so important to his life and in his life.

The vampire they were chasing down was set and ready to drain the witch dry but Damon is there already ripping his heart out. Scolding Bonnie with his stunningly beautiful eyes.

"Don't ever do that again" He turns away from her furious.

Bonnie grabs Damon by the forearm turning him toward her. she doesn't understand why he's pissed. "Hey, what's the problem with you we got the guy"

"yes we got the guy but you almost got hurt"

"Almost doesn't count" She was acting so blasé about her life and Damon for once didn't like it.

Damon furrowed his brow. "it does count to me"

"It was no big deal , so why are you so bothered by what happened"

"Don't you get it, you are becoming very important to me, so I need you to stop doing stupid shit"

Damon nor Bonnie expected such candor from Damon especially about how cares for her its basically been Bonnie realizing that she cares for Damon but she didn't realize he had started to care for her as well.

"Sorry, it wont happen again" Bonnie says smiling.

Damon doesn't look at her shrugging like what he just said has no bearing on their relationship at all. " So I'm important to you?"

"Yeah well, your not as annoying as I thought"

Bonnie smiled sincerely. "And your not just an ass, like I thought"

Damon trys to hold back his grin. "But you can't deny that I've got great ass...I mean come on looke at it" Damon tooted his butt up to her.

"Wow, there is just no explaining you" Bonnie says laughing.

Bonnie was grateful to Damon because this was the second time he proved that she could count on him, so she hugs Damon much to his and her surprise and he stands there stunned he doesn't know what he should be doing exactly does he hug her back or does he just stand there like a log that can't be moved.

His thoughts are running wild her body his warm her arms delicate with an affirmative hold.

Damon closes his eyes taken with this hug her lips slightly on his neck the smell of power and rain. Her aura soothed him more than he ever thought possible.

And as Bonnie holds this very complicated man in her arms inhaling and exhaling stunned by her actions. She cannot believe that she's holing him in her arms with this sudden contentment passing through her.

"Umm. Thanks for the rescue" Bonnie pulls back looking him.

"Anytime" And he's looking at her like he's nevered look at another woman before.

Bonnie releases Damon letting her silhouette fingers trail down his leather jacket. They both feel like more should be said , what exactly is a mystery to them both…. Bonnie gestures to walk away but Damon grabs by the forearm.

"Wait…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**Chapter- Was it good for you**_

Bonnie stands in his grip he had this look she wouldn't try to understand for her own peace of mind and his dignity. Because once she or he realized that what was going on between them was so what they did not plan to happen would ruin all the progress they've made by simply becoming friends or better yet Frenemies who just so happen to have found common ground.

An understanding between them.

Before Damon speaks Bonnie starts to speak. "I think we should give the search for Katherine a break, because every time we get close enough, we end up right back where we started. Besides if Katherine wants us to know what she's up too, am fairly sure she'll seek us out to reek her misery for us to enjoy"

Bonnie exhales deeply because she basically rambled all of that at out without a pause.

"Why the sudden change in plan?"

"Because! us chasing after Katherine isn't getting us anywhere"

"I like to think, we've been getting somewhere" Damon wasn't sure if he meant in the sense of finding or in the sense of him and the witch

"Well, you would be wrong as usual"

"No! that's not what this about, your just trying to back out of helping me…so that you can go catch fleas with that dog"

"This has nothing to with Tyler, or me not wanting to help you…its just that were wasting time"

Damon throws his hands up in defeat. "Fine, I don't need you, you're a distraction anyways"

"Good" She yelled angered at how damn stubborn he was being now.

"Great" Damon yelled back.

"Ass" Bonnie yelled that back in his direction as she made her way throw the woods, pissed because she still had to ride home with him.

Damon knew she was right about their efforts to find Katherine being exhausting and a waste most nights. Damon wouldn't admit to himself but he didn't want their nights of danger to end. He spent every waking morning not obsessing over things and people who were unattainable for or to him. The young witch made him forget these things for brief moments of time when they were alone.

"I'M ONLY going to say this once and never again, I'm sorry. I was being a-"

"Jackass" Bonnie interrupted.

"I was going to say stubborn, but yours works"

Bonnie folded her arms cross her huffed chest, letting the emotion drain from her eyes as she turned to face him still very much annoyed. "Take me home, now"

"Before I take you home, I need to know, are we still friends"

"No… but were still frenemies"

Damon was all but ready to rant and rave at her…but her last words puts a smile on his right cheek as he drove off pleasantly happy with the status of their budding relationship.

* * *

Damon stands at the fireplace drinking a glass of that bitterness he so happily enjoyed simply because he could never drink enough to numb whatever uninhabitable feeling that escaped him on a daily bases.

But this drink had much more to do with what was happening with the witch. Damon had crossed the line with her. He cares about her like he promised he wouldn't care about anybody else he's opened himself up to his emotions again as if he hasn't learned his lesson already by letting himself care about Elena, now he's turned around and to let someone else into the forbidden circle of people he would willingly put his life on the line for.

His actions from earlier tonight played back caustic in his mind because they had produced another reason to question his head and his heart again… about when he stopped her ,he would have told her tonight that, he finds her _absolutely fascinating a complete and stunning surprise_ to his mundane life.

Although the little witch suggested they ease off on trying to find Katherine. Damon as his own ideas and he's going to rip that evil whore Katherine apart starting with her black heart. And maybe with her not there to worry over he'll be successful.

Night turned to day and Day turned to night again and Bonnie had plans with Tyler she was determined to get things right with him. Having had to blow him off twice because of other circumstances namely Damon, but that was on hold for now and this was the perfect time for her to get back on track with Tyler she wouldn't disappoint him tonight.

So long as nothing gets in her way.

* * *

Damon knocked on her door bleeding and groaning in pain panting heavily falling to his knees a big smirk on his face.

"Oh my God Damon, what happened?" Bonnie has this pained look on her face seeing him hurt.

Damon touches his finger to her face. "Don't look so sad, you should see the other guy" Damon laughs faintly.

Bonnie throws her arm around his waist, giving him support as she lead him to the kitchen sitting him down on a stool in front of the wooden counter-top.

"Let me see" Damon lets Bonnie unbutton his shirt grazing her hands down his chest an unexpected intimacy played in her motions.

"How come your not healing?"

"Wooden bullets, they are a motherfucker" Damon shrugged. "Your going to have to dig them out"

"_EWW_" Bonnie goes to grab the first-aide kit her father kept for just incase.

"This is probably going to hurt"

Damon braced himself because she was right. "I trust you" Damon gripped her forearm looking down at her intimately watching as she went for the bullet. "There's one more thing" Bonnie doesn't look up at him. "I will need blood, after this"

Bonnie yanked the bullet out quickly, clenching her jaw. "No, Absolutely not"

Damon pouted his lips with a slight smirk choking its way out. "I need it" Damon groaned to play up his pain.

"_Argh_, see that's why you should learn to listen to me" Bonnie whined.

"For now on,I will take what you say into account" Damon smirked.

"You better because time, I will let you bleed to death"

Bonnie removed all his bullets not pleased about what she has to do now for Damon, she never thought in a million years that she'd willingly give her blood to him.

She pushed the hair from her butter cream neck as Damon placed his hands there, he didn't really need her blood as much she thinks he was bonding her to him, he didn't know why but with her blood in him she'd be connected to him for now on.

Damon eyes become black and red his fangs protruded sinking into that creamy neck quickly. Bonnie pulled him closer as his fangs marked her. This wasn't painful it was almost pleasant his fangs were almost stimulating as they dug into her flesh.

as her hot blood dripped sensually throw his mouth it filled him giving him a dangerous high of ecstasy.

Damon pulled back with his eyes closed. "You taste remarkably good"

She touched her neck feeling the holes in there. Damon saw the worried look that graced her gorgeous features and without a second thought he bit through his wrist offering her his bleed. "It'll make the marks disappear, it takes a minute" Damon doesn't know why he fails to mention that it only takes a sip of vampire blood for wounds such as hers to heal, but he stays quiet waiting until her lips feaster on his blood. he want's to tell her but he just couldn't let the words form.

Bonnie removed the caution on her face taking his wrist drinking, she was surprisingly scared at how overwhelmingly delicious his blood tasted.

Damon thought he felt his heart-beating. As he watched her enjoy his blood he was satisfyingly mesmerized at her thirst for blood.

"Was it as good for you, as it was for me" Damon flashed that trade mark smirk doing that eye-brow thing he did that lets you know he's flirting.

"Stop flirting with me, Damon"

"Why,! you don't like it?" He asked charmingly.

She doesn't answer tilting her head ,looking into those stunning features.

Damon places his timid hand to her face, he always has these feelings, that he's not worthy of touching her every time they come close like this.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie almost retreats from his touch.

"I don't know"

Damon caresses his marble fingertips down the side her of cheek to the jugular of her caramel neck than to her shoulder blade finally settling on her wrist, trailing his thumb across her often hidden tattoo. His fingertips were like a cool summer breeze washing its way through her every pore.

"Nosce Te Ipsum"

"know thyself"

"A life lesson to live by"

Bonnie removed her wrist from his delicate touch nodding in agreement.

"Check this out" Damon pulled back his sleeve reveling his secret tattoo.

Bonnie grabbed his arm smiling looking at his tattoo. "Well, I guess all bad boys do have tattoos"

"And, I guess all good girls do have a wild side" He says it just as sarcastically taunt like her.

Bonnie touched her neck glancing at the clock, she was running late meeting Tyler.

"alright enough, I have to go"

"Your putting me out"

"Yes"

"Thank you" Damon stopped mid-way in front of her crowding her personal space.

"Your welcome, but lets not ever do this again"

Bonnie lets Damon out, grabbing her purse and jacket leaving quickly as Damon watches curious about what had her rushing… Damon followed behind the witch he told himself it was to keep an eye on her. he told himself he was keeping her safe and out of trouble. But it was lies, he just wanted to be near her for some odd reason, he has grown accustom to being in her orbit.

* * *

Bonnie stood on the front porch waiting like she's been waiting for so long. Tyler was one of the few boys she had a connection too, most importantly he was the one she'd been waiting for neither her nor he had any idea of what the hell had been taking so long to find there way to this point in life. Shame it took the loss of his father and her grams to finally knockdown that damn barrier that had been blocking the process of moving forward and finally discovering each other truly.

* * *

Tyler pulled the door back quickly, he'd been standing there mustering down his nerves, Damn she made him nervous and anxious all the time. He had watched her walk the path of the drive-way and always she glowed like a delicate flower.

"Hey, you made it"

"You thought, I wouldn't" She said smiling.

Tyler shrugs. "I admit, I was worried for a moment"

He stepped aside so that she could step inside, she smelled divinely good, fire and rain circled his insides as she brushed her way pass him, a smile cracking her crooked mouth beautifully.

Tyler and Bonnie had put on a _Jim Carey _movie sitting on the floor in his room eating junk-food laughing and talking. Tyler's mind would spin every time she touched his thigh out of laughter, he would smell her hair when she leaned into him for a comfortable place to rest her head, he watched her absent mindedly indulged with her sweetness so close in his grasp.

Tyler sits up looking down at her. "There are things,you should know about me"

"Like what?" Bonnie props herself up on her elbow pausing the movie. "For one, I really like you and I wanna see where we can go…but there are things about me and…"

Bonnie looks puzzled for a moment but she knows where this is headed.

"But.." She patiently waits for him to be ready.

"I have a secret, a family secret…just like you" Tyler takes her hand. "And... I want to tell you"

Bonnie averts her gaze from Tyler. " Really! Why?" she looks surprised. "Because, I always want to be honest with you about me!" Bonnie smiles slightly intrigued even though she already knows his secret. "I wanna be honest too, so that's why I should tell you that I already know that you carry the gene of being a werewolf" Tyler has this look of relief and shock. "How?" Bonnie has this need to reveal all. everything including telling him about Damon and Stefan. "I'm a witch" Tyler squints because he doesn't believe in the supernatural,that's why him being a werewolf is so mind-boggling and so surreal. "Say something"

"Your not just saying that to make me feel better, are you"

"Nope, minus the nose and black cat I'm an actual witch" Bonnie doesn't know what to think because he's just sitting there mouth open. "So, what are you thinking?"

Tyler smiles he thought this just made her more amazing. " That is the sexiest thing, I've ever heard" Bonnie smiles still holding his hand caressing his smooth hot flesh.

This fear crosses that kissed by the sun face smoothing his roughness into sadness for a moment. "Me possibly becoming a werewolf doesn't scare you?"

"Does me being a witch scare you?"

"Nope!" he answered quickly pulling her hand up to his lips.

Tyler kissed the back of her hand softly with his plush pink lips letting them linger on her softness.

"Will you take a walk with me"

"Where too?"

"The Lockwood lake"

Tyler stood first offering his hand to Bonnie who smiles up at him from the floor. As they walked along the lake she didn't know what to expect from Tyler. He was so shy in her company mostly because he couldn't believe that she was actually sharing these moments with her, he couldn't believe that he's come to recognize her scent which was unusual, fire and rain, the smell of jasmine and lavender shooting off her hair in waves. Her smooth skin hot against his as there fingers interlaced. She _fits him like a glove _he thinks.

Tyler loved the smile dancing her on face as she gazed at the crescent moon. Turing to face her, he'd been dying to do so many things to her and with her,that he couldn't miss this opportunity.

"I hope you don't think I'm being to forward, but I've been wanting to kiss you forever"

Bonnie lets this huge smile cripple her face as she nodded yes to wanting to kiss him as well.

Tyler brushed his knuckles across her cheek putting his hands through her soft curly hair he exhaled deeply as he placed his lips to hers.

Tyler felt the air leave his lungs as she fully embraced him, his lips with hers a conjoined shuffle of magnetism and joy. He could have never imagined that her lips would be this hungry and pliant a cruising of a want satisfied.

As they broke the kiss Bonnie felt something that had been alluding her for a while now, dare she think Tyler struck that part of her that could still be happy. And Tyler felt barely able to keep his balance he never knew someone could make his knees weak. make him feel like he couldn't breathe.

As Tyler and Bonnie stared at each other… Damon felt two very difficult emotions while spying on them. One of jealousy over someone he didn't love seemed like non-sense to him. But the other emotion felt happy but this wasn't coming from his core this sickened him. it was someone else's emotions Deeping its way through his body. He could feel her at this moment ,the little witch was happy and Damon didn't like it. He hated it _actually it_.

He needed to get away from this and now.

Tyler walks Bonnie to her car all smiles for a change in his life, this will now be his most precious memory for life times to come.

"There is this Jim Carey marthon coming-"

"I'll see you at my place at five" Bonnie smiles at Tyler graciously. Placing a soft peck on those plush lips.

Tyler closed the door watching her drive away, touching his lips he practically skips his way up the stairs and through the front door.

"What's got you so happy nephew?"

Tyler shrugged happily at Mason.

"She must be some girl, to have you all smiles"

"You have no idea, Mason"

"Do I know this girl?"

"Its Bonnie"

"Bennett" Mason gets this indescribable look on his face momentarily.

Tyler nods not looking at Mason. "Yes"

"The one you've had a crush on, since you use to wet the bed"

Tyler shakes head out of annoyance. "that was along time ago, but yes, the one and only Bonnie Bennett"

Mason clutches his fist. "Is it serious?"

Tyler tilts his head slightly. "Not right now, were taking it slow. But hopefully with sometime it will be"

Mason gives Tyler the once over. "Well, then I'm happy for you"

"Thanks"

Tyler goes to his room and Mason goes to Richard's office placing a phone call.

* * *

Bonnie goes upstairs to her room sitting on the bed lights still off ,she hadn't noticed that she wasn't alone laying back on the bed. She closed her eyes.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Bonnie flew off the bed. Crippling the voice with her voodoo mind trick. "Its me, damn it woman" Damon said crouched on the floor.

"Damon, what the hell is wrong with you scaring the shit out of me"

"That was not my intention"

Damon helps Bonnie up off the floor. "Then, what are you doing here?"

"I just came, to make sure you made it home safely"

Damon sniffed the air turned off by the smell of dog.

"And that's all?" Bonnie doubted his motives for being their.

Bonnie wanted to know ,what he really wanted ,this sense, that he wasn't telling her everything was heavy in the air.

Damon nods heading for the window. "Just be careful, I wouldn't wont you catch anything" he smirked as he left. and Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

* * *

an hour later, Bonnie had needed to tell someone what she was experiencing so she called the one person who she didn't have to walk on eggs shells with in a conversation. And that's what made Caroline such the perfect friend. because she wouldn't judge her about what she felt regarding vampires and the fucked-up supernatural world. Her and Caroline would get into it with each other much like Damon and Bonnie, wow Caroline would so hate to be compared to Damon she would find it to be the greatest insult ever.

"And that's all"

"Yeah, he kissed me and it was so…"

Caroline smiled. "Right, it just felt like, I'd been waiting forever to be kissed like that"

"Well, took em' long enough to finally bust a move"

Bonnie laughs. "Bust a move"

Caroline shrugs giggling. "I hate to bring up something that's none of my business… but in the name that is all holy, what is going with you and Demon"

"Demon, seriously"

"would you prefer I call him ass-hat instead, on second thought demon is too nice"

"Okay…to answer your question nothing, nothing at all is happening"

"Your lips say that but-" Caroline squinted on the fence. "But what?" Bonnie chimed quickly. "You and he seem to have formed an unlikely friendship"

"Were more like frenemies, friends is over stepping it…and with that said, I'll deny this if asked, but I do think, I care about Damon, but that's all"

"Okay, because for a minute their thought I was gonna have to check you into the crazy house, because you lost your mind and had fallen for that ass-hat"

Bonnie laughs uncontrollably. "Well you have permission to do whatever you see fit, if I ever start to have romantic feelings for Damon"

"You got it"

Bonnie wiped her eyes from laughter.

* * *

"Thanks for the call"

"And Tyler wont be hurt, you promise"

"I promise that I wont harm a hair your nephews head… but, if he gets my way, I will not have a choice"

"I'll keep an eye on him"

"You better Mason, because I have plans and the witch Is a very important part of them… do we understand"

"Yes, Katherine"

"good…Bye Mason" Katherine says with a giggle.


End file.
